A Forbidden Love: 1: The Meeting
by Isabella-Numora
Summary: Kohana is new to the Black Order along with Allen. Watch as she tries to adjust to life there, only to fall in love with someone she never thought she would. KandaXOC


"Allen, come on!" I yelled down to Allen as we climbed up to the exorcist's hideout.

"Who in the world would want to build a hideout on top of a cliff like this?" He gulped, but continued upward. As we reached the top, Allen looked up.

"Now that I think about it, this place does kind of have a scary vibe to it. Well, Kohana, we've finally made it. The Black Order."

"Yep. The Black Order. Are you ready to become a _real_ exorcist, Allen?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah. Come on Timcampy, let's go." We walked forward a little more, and soon, we came to the entrance.

"Excuse me!" Allen yelled. "We were sent here from Cross Marian. I'm Allen Walker, and this is Kohana Kiharu. We humbly request an audience with the leaders here." When no one answered, he looked towards the gate, hoping someone would answer.

"Nice to meet you." Allen said bowing.

"Allen, I wouldn't be doing that." I said, backing up. All of a sudden, the _'gate'_ lunged forward, coming face – to – face with Allen and me. Allen gasped.

"X – Ray examination! Determining whether subjects are akuma or human!" As it finished, bright lights emitted from his eyes and shone upon Allen and me. Suddenly, its eyes turned to X's and a type of siren was heard.

"Get these two out!" it yelled. Allen's eyes widened.

"W-What?" Allen yelled, shocked.

"Spy alert! Spy alert!" the gate yelled. I looked and saw a young man with his hair in a high ponytail land on the balcony above. Allen must have noticed, too, because as soon as I looked at him, he backed up.

"You've got some guts coming out here by yourself." the swordsman said, putting his hand on the hilt of his blade. Allen gulped.

"W-Wait a second! There's been a misunderstanding!"

"Don't you dare, you ponytailed bastard!" I yelled at the swordsman.

"With Mugen I'll..." the swordsman started as he pulled out his blade. He then proceeded to raise it above his head as it started to glow a yellow color. He jumped down to try and attack Allen, but I stood in the way, raising my hands up to act as a shield.

"Don't you dare touch him." I said, glaring at the raven – haired man. He placed his sword against my throat and glared back. A moment later, I felt a small trickle of blood go down my throat.

"Out of the way." He ordered. I shook my head.

"I said, out of the way, _little girl_." That struck a chord. Before I could reply, I felt a huge arm wrap around my waist and pull me back.

"Allen, what are you doing? Let me at him! That damn bastard called me _**little!**_" I asked, hoping he would let me go, but to no avail.

"What is that arm of yours?" the swordsman asked, tightening the grip on his blade.

"It's my anti – akuma weapon. I _am_ an exorcist." Allen answered.

"What?" the swordsman replied glaring to the left. "Gatekeeper!"

"But I'm sure that I saw a pentacle! He must be an akuma!" Allen then hit the gatekeeper.

"I'm a human! I might be a bit cursed, but I'm still human!"

"Well, fine, if we check out your insides, we'll know for sure." the swordsman said, drawing his blade back again.

"With this mugen of mine, I'll slice you in two!" He then ran towards Allen.

"Wait! Please wait! I'm telling you, I'm not your enemy!" Allen said, backing up against the wall.

"Stop it! You should have received a letter from Master Cross!" I yelled, hoping the swordsman would hear me. It seemed to have reached him, because right after I said that, he gasped and the sword stopped about a centimeter away from Allen's face.

"From the General?" he asked, not moving the sword.

"Yes. To a person named Komui." I answered. All of a sudden, the gatekeeper yelled,

"G-gate open!" The doors then opened behind Allen.

*We have approved your entry Allen Walker and Kohana Kiharu* a voice said. The swordsman lifted his blade against Allen's neck, and glared.

"Is this Komui? What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

"_Sorry we were so hasty. Both of them are General Cross's pupils. Timcampy being with them is proof enough. They're both our allies."_

"That's right." Allen stuttered. The swordsman glared yet again, but then was suddenly hit over the head with a clip board.

"Enough Kanda! Get rid of the big macho attitude! You need to go inside, or the gate will close." A girl said, with the clipboard in her hand. I bit back a laugh as Kanda, as he was called, turned to glare at the girl.

"I said get in." She said a moment later, pointing to the doorway.

"My name is Lenalee." she said as we walked in. We started to walk to the right as Kanda walked to the left.

"Oh, Kanda?" Lenalee asked. Said boy stopped, relaxed his position and turned around.

"What?" he asked, irritated.

"I know you just got back from your mission, but Komui said that you need to show her around." Gesturing towards me.

"What!" Kanda and I shrieked in unison.

"That's just what Komui said, sorry." With that, she and Allen walked off. I heard a low feral growl from behind me and then footsteps walking away. I looked behind me to see Kanda walking off.

_'Stupid bastard.'_ I thought to myself. All of a sudden, he stopped and turned around.

"You can either follow me, or get left behind here in the main hall. It's your choice." he said, and continued and walked off. I grabbed my bag, and hurried to catch up with Kanda.

"This is the cafeteria, and just up there is the training grounds. I believe that's it...oh, yeah. The library's upstairs. Now that all that's settled, we need to get you to Hevlaska." Kanda said, as we walked down a long corridor.

"Hevlaska? Who is that?" I asked.

"It's too hard to explain, you'll just see when you get there." Kanda replied. "Come on, I'll take you to Komui." I followed Kanda down the Halls of the Order until we came to a door that said '**SUPERVISOR**' in bold letters. Kanda just opened the door and walked in.

"W-wait!" I stuttered, "Shouldn't we knock?"

"Why bother? He's not even here right now, so we'll wait here until he gets back." Kanda said, sitting down on the couch in Komui's office. I walked over to Komui's desk and leaned against the side, letting my briefcase drop to the floor. Not even five minutes later, Komui walked in. He walked up to me and shook my hand.

"Ah, you must be Kohana. Allen Walker has talked about you a lot in the past ten minutes." Komui said, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Well, come with me and I'll take you to Hevlaska." Komui said.

"Just who _**is**_ Hevlaska anyways?" I asked.

"You'll see." Komui said. I looked behind me to see Kanda following us scowling.

'_What is his deal, anyways? Always has a scowl on his face, always rude, and he doesn't seem to care for anyone but himself.' _I thought to myself.

"We're here," said Komui. I looked up to see this white... _**thing**_ above me.

"W-what is that?" I asked, scared of what the answer might be.

"This is Hevlaska. And she an check your innocence synchro-rate." Komui answered.

"My synchro-what?" I asked. Before I could I could get an answer, I felt myself lifted off the ground.

And cliffhanger! :P Sorry, had trouble finding a stopping point. Hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism is appreciated. And please do not get on to me for stealing, this is my own idea. Thanks so much. Till next time, ne? :)


End file.
